The T-Shirt
by The Moron Scribe
Summary: Missing moment. How does Miles react when Tristan makes a T-shirt to show his support for him? Old Drabble from Tumblr. Somebody suggested I post it on this account. ;)


Tristan and Miles sit across from each other at Chompy Chicken, their go-to lunch spot. They've finished their wings, and are picking at a plate of fries that they agreed to split when they ordered. However, neither of them are focused on eating anymore. Maya has recently dumped Miles because of what happened at the semi formal, and although Miles is not usually one to talk about feelings, he finds that it's easy with Tristan.

He's been explaining his side of things for forty-five minutes, and at this point, they're missing class. Tristan shows him nothing but support. He hasn't looked at the time. He hasn't mentioned how they should probably get back to school. This is more important than Perino's lecture on Communist China. As a matter of fact, Miles is more important than most things.

"She thinks I'm crazy." Miles says nervously. "Like, everybody thinks I was just some crazy jealous boyfriend who's, like, completely irrational."

"Well, if they do, they're wrong." Tristan reassures him, reaching over the table and placing a hand on Miles's arm.

His touch is comforting, and reminds Miles to take a deep breath. But somehow, he's still not entirely at ease. Trusting anyone is still hard for him.

"You don't have to humor me, Tris." Miles says hostilely.

"I'm not…" Tristan says weakly, hurt that Miles would accuse him of being insincere.

"Come on," Miles says. "Maya is your best friend. I know you're telling her she's right too."

"Miles, you know how I feel about Zig." Tristan tries.

Mile shakes his head. "It's fine." He snaps dismissively. "I don't care what you're saying to her. It's just… nice to have someone to talk to. So. Thanks. For that, at least."

"You're welcome." Tristan replies. But something still bothers him.

That night, he lies awake feeling terrible about his and Miles's exchange. Obviously, Miles isn't going to believe him if he simply _tells _him that he's truly on his side. He's going to have to show him.

After school the next day, he goes to a place in the mall that does silk screening. He picks out a T-shirt in a nice blue color, that's similar to the color of a sweater he wore a couple weeks ago that Miles said he liked. He picks out a cute font, and tells the employee what to write. The store has the shirt done within the hour.

Tristan wears the shirt to school the next day, his favorite windbreaker zipped up over it. He marches up to Miles at his locker, struggling to conceal his smirk. Miles quickly realizes something is up. He looks Tristan up and down, trying to figure out what it is.

"Good Morning…" He says suspiciously.

"Is it warm in here…?" Tristan asks coyly, unzipping his jacket. "Or is it just me?"

He holds his jacket open, and Miles realizes what he's supposed to be looking at. He gets a good look at his T-shirt, and it takes a minute for him to process what he's seeing. He's in complete shock, and begins laughing quietly.

"Seriously, Tris…?" He asks.

"I wanted to prove my loyalty." Tristan shrugs confidently.

Miles nods, still grinning, and grabs Tristan's shoulder. "You're completely ridiculous."

"And you love me for it," Tristan teases.

Miles grins again. He can't deny it."Thanks, Tris. In a weird way, I think it was exactly what I needed."

Tristan smiles proudly.

When Maya and Miles get back together later that day, after music class, Miles can't help but note that Tristan's support really got him through the hard times, and although Maya is still stringing Zig along, and their relationship still feels very much on the rocks, Miles feels a little less insecure every time he looks at Tristan. It's as if Tristan's eyes are telling him that no matter what happens, he is going to be okay.

And that's why it hurts so much, outside by the bus stop during Wild Wild West Night. Miles loses his cool, and tries to freak Zig out by holding a toy gun to his head. Maya and Tristan catch him in the act, and Maya freaks out. Miles doesn't let her affect his confidence. He stands up for himself, truly believing that what he says will matter. If he argues his point of view, and if Maya really hears him, he can still be okay… He is going to be okay.

…And then Tristan jumps in between them. He orders Miles to go. The same Tristan who supported him unconditionally 24 hours earlier, is staring into his eyes with this intense anger, telling him he's in the wrong. Suddenly, he has no reason to be confident. The person he trusted as an ally has turned his back. He knows it's all over. So, he walks away.

On his way home that night, he realizes he was right all along. He should have never trusted anyone. The T-shirt obviously meant nothing at all.


End file.
